Rocking the Quattro
by huntingashes
Summary: Complete one shot - CID are on an early morning stake out...Gene and Alex decide to test the suspension on the Quattro - need I say more...ADULT MATERIAL!


Dedicated to my fellow Smutresses...you are all amazing!

A complete one shot of Quattro based smut! Please R&R!

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters, they belong to Kudos, Monastic and BBC.

* * *

5.30am CID are gathered round listening to DCI Hunt's briefing:

"Right you lot listen up, Neil Johnson's a sneaky bugger, he's been peddling pornos on our patch for four months now and twice he's managed to bleedin escape uniform's raids, daft bloody plonks! So now the Gene Genie has to step in and nab the little twat. Now word on the street is he's gona be moving his stash early doors from the lock up in Shadwell. So plan of action...DI Drake and my good self will sit outside, out of sight waitin fer the van to leave. Ray, you and Chris take the nancy car and wait further up the street for my signal. I'll give yer the go ahead to block off the street and we can arrest the scummy bastard...got it?"

"Yes Guv"

Alex walked to her desk to grab her jacket, yawning as she threw it over her shoulders. Gene caught this out the corner of his eye "what's the matter Bollykecks, late night friggin' yerself thinking about me was it?" earning him a look of contempt from his DI "Well yes actually but it was _Ray_ i was thinking about...not you" then smirking at seeing the faintest hint of jealousy in Gene's eyes.

_Great, _the day had only just begun and their games were once again under way. If she was going to survive the next few hours alone in the Quattro with him then she was going to give as good as she got. Not that she was complaining of course, the flirtation was part of their "relationship" and if she was being honest she loved it when he managed to get her wet with just his words. His alpha male pretence was impressive, a low growl in her ear could do more than just make her weak at the knees but she often wondered if he could live up to his prowess or whether or not he was just full of it, either way she hoped she would eventually find out for herself if the Manc Lion could indeed "make her rump quiver" in the bedroom.

For all their flirtation and chemistry, neither of them made any _serious _attempt to do anything about it. There had been a couple of near misses but even after several bottles of Luigi's house rubbish and the "accidental" brushing of hands or legs they would go to their separate beds and dream of shagging each others brains out! In Gene's case it was usually on his desk...hard, fast, frantic with her screaming his name as he drove into her over and over again. For Alex it was always the Quattro, they would recline the passenger seat right back, he would pin her hands above her head and slip inside her thrusting deep and slowly at first then building to a steady rhythm that would assault every sense of her being. The latter obviously being another reason why spending the morning in the Quattro alone with him was going to be a challenge; a challenge to control the urge to slide her hand up his thigh and move in for the kill.

They sat in silence on the way to Shadwell, Alex struggling to stay awake regretting opening that second bottle of wine last night. Gene glanced her direction every so often, admiring the view of this beautiful creature sitting beside him. She was wearing her trademark skin tight jeans and ankle boots; her endless legs providing a stairway to his own personal heaven. His gaze continued further still up her body to her breasts perfectly encased in a black silk blouse, teasing him by showing the top curves but not quite enough to qualify for a proper eyeful. Then there was her face, perfect porcelain with seductive hazel eyes that he would get lost in every time they had an argument, escaping to a place where he would grab her cheeks in his hands and kiss her passionately, making her entirely his. Alex hazily opened her eyes to catch her DCI stealing a glance at her "what _are_you looking at?" pretending to be annoyed "nothing Bolly, just appreciating the view...you know how much that leather jacket gives me the 'orn" chuckling wickedly as his eyes returned to the road.

They pulled up a few doors before the garage of the lock up where Johnson was storing his gear. By now it was 6am, the streets were desolate and the sun was slowly beginning to rise in the morning sky. Ray announced over the radio they were in position, awaiting the go ahead to cut off the street exit. Alex rested her head against the window, struggling as her eyes were once again threatening to shut completely but every time her lids fell she immediately sprung them open in a vain attempt to stay awake. Gene lit a cigarette, took a sip from his hip flask and started drumming his glove covered left hand on the steering wheel. Slowly the cigarette smoke filled the car, mixed with his aftershave and began to fill her sense as she inhaled the un-mistakable smell of "Gene"; a smell that had become a comfort to her and with the gentle sound of his tapping fingers, meant she was unable to fight her sleep anymore as her entire body relaxed into the seat and drifted off.

Gene heard her breathing become shallow, he watched as her eyes fixed shut and her head fall to the side coming to rest on the window. To him she was perfect in every way: beautiful, sexy, fiesty...just completely shagable. Yes at times she was impossible, frustrating and so bloody self minded that he'd wonder why she had such a hold over him but then he'd get a whiff of her sweet scent and he'd be back to imagining her straddling him on his chair, pushing her fabulous tits in his face. He'd figured that walking around with an errection a couple of times a day can't be good for you, especially when the person that envokes it decides to bend seductively over a desk or run the end of her pen across her lips, causing the ache to feel like his balls would drop off at any given second. Sometimes the need and desire would become so great he'd think _bollocks to it_ and make some attempt at asking her out for dinner but words would fail him, he'd look at the floor shuffling his boot on the spot then change his mind for fear of her rejecting him completely before they'd even managed to have sex!

He wasn't great at the romance part wining and dining just wasn't his style, of course he'd buy the lady dinner but his real talents lay in bedroom...he was a man of experience and certainly knew how to make a woman scream. The only other option is that he could just ask her out right if she fancied a shag although he was pretty sure it was more likely to earn him a punch in the chops rather than a blow job. He wanted her, need her and he had managed to convince himself that at the end of the day, even though she was a posh mouthy tart and despite all her psychiatry bollocks, deep down she was a normal woman who, like any other, longed for the touch and attentions of a red blooded male or as he liked to called it "a bit o' rough".

7am and no sign of the that little scroat Johnson. She looked so peaceful as she slept, making him want to reach out and stroke her face but he resisted opting instead to watch her chest rise and fall. He picked up the radio about to send Ray for some breakfast when Alex started talking in her sleep. He couldn't really make it out at first, no more than whispers, muffled groans and moans and then, a word passed her lips in between the moans that he understood clear as day..."Gene". His head spun round to look at her once more...her mouth slightly open, the moans accompanied every now and then by her shuffling in the seat as if she was experiencing some form of pleasure. He moved closer to her trying to see if she's toying with him but no she is sound asleep, her breathing shallow. Again he is graced with temptation to touch her and this time the temptation proves too much to resist as he gently reaches over and grazes his gloved hand on her thigh, Alex responding to his touch with a breathy "mmm". There's a familiar stir in his groin, he pulls his hand back and watches as she shuffles once more, her eyes scrunch indicating she is frustrated with the withdraw of his hand so he repeats the same action, this time he applies a little more pressure and his hand travels ever so slightly higher with Alex once again responding to his caress"uh, please...keep going".

Gene pinches himself, wondering if he too has actually fallen asleep and this is all just a dream but to his shock he finds he is most certainly awake as he feels her hand brush his leg in search for his, she takes his hand in hers and places it on her breast. In a sudden state of shock he feels the blood rush south, he stays stock still not sure really what to do next. He waves his free hand in front of her eyes a couple of times looking for her to flinch...nothing, he then gently places his hand on her shoulder and shakes her for a sign of resistance...again nothing! He starts thinking to himself _it could be another one of her games so does he play along and see how far it will go? On the other hand she could __actually__ be asleep and he may be taking advantage...but surely if she wants him to do this in her dream then it would be rude to deny her_**. **

He decides to go along with it and if it goes too far he'll either call her bluff or need to wake her up, the later probably earning him a swift slap and a bridge he'll decide to cross when the time calls for it! He begins gently massaging her breast in small circular motions with his index finger lightly stroking her shirt the over the nipple area, Alex writhing in her seat whispers "Gene...mouth on me...please". He hesitates for a moment watching again for any sign that she is awake and slowly moves towards her neck. He plants light butterfly kisses down to her collar bone, occasionally brushing his tongue against her soft skin. Alex's breathing hitches and more soft moans leave her lips. Hunt is now extremely turned on, his erection growing stronger with every passing minute and more importantly finding it difficult to believe that he is causing her to moan like a wanton harlot! Feeling braver he decides to test the water a bit more so he ventures his mouth further down past her collar bone onto her chest finding the curve of her breast and drags his tongue over the top curve. The next words to leave her lips make him still his movements again and look up at her "Kiss me..."

_Shit what if she wakes up and slaps me...ah bugger it I'm just gona do it, if she slaps me then so be it! _He lifts his head for her chest and ever so slightly brushes his lips on hers covering her lips with light kisses. He applies a bit more pressure and runs his tongue along her bottom lip, Alex opens her mouth granting him access and thrusts her tongue to meet his. The kiss deepens, the passion coursing through Gene's veins as he realises that he is finally kissing his gorgeous DI and better still she's kissing him back! He reaches up to cup her face just as suddenly her chair flies back and she's grabbed him pulling him down on top of her, looking him straight in the eyes and smiling like a petulant school child. "Well Mr Hunt, you do realise that you have just committed an offence by touching and kissing your sleeping DI"

"Nah Bolly, you were well up fer it, I only done what you asked...besides I knew you weren't sleeping, knew it was another one of your games to give me an 'ard on with you bein' a cock tease doin' fuck all about it! "

Alex's hand slid between them and rubbed against his crotch, his cock twitching as her hand touched him, "you really think I would have went to all this trouble if I hadn't planned on shagging you" staring deep into his steel blue eyes as she undid his belt and trousers. She reached inside his boxers and took him in her hand, a low growl escaping from deep within Gene's chest at the feel of her hand wrapped around his throbbing cock "I've dreamt about doing this on _several _occasions...Guv" really emphasizing "Guv" as if testing his authority. His only response was to crash his mouth down onto hers, kissing with the all passion you'd expect from two sexually frustrated individuals; tongues duelling, hands everywhere, both fighting to take control and possess one another.

Gene's hand slid to her blouse frantically undoing the buttons and slipping his hand under her lacy bra, taking her nipple between his index finger and thumb, teasing and pinching, feeling it harden through his gloves. His other hand slid to her jeans undoing her button and zip as she lifted her hips and helped him pull them down to her ankles. Alex attentions turned to his shirt, unbuttoning it and slipping her hand inside running it over his bare chest then leaning forward and taking his nipple in her mouth, biting it, Gene letting out a series of moans in appreciation. He pushed his trousers and boxers down to his hips letting his cock spring free before it burst out through his boxers, he was aching to be inside her. She looked in awe as she took in the sight of his hard cock standing to attention _an amazing organ indeed_. She wanted to take him in her mouth but in this confined space it was in no way possible so she reached down, wrapped her hand around his shaft and started to work him, sliding up and down, squeezing and releasing whilst brushing her thumb over the tip, massaging the droplets of precum over the now glistening head "Fuck Bolly, that feels good..." thrusting his hips in time with her movements.

His hand traced a line down from her nipple to the top of the white lace knickers she had on, visibly soaking with excitment and want. He pushed them to one side and began stroking her glistening folds. Realising he still has his gloves on he starts to remove them Alex however, insisting him keep them on _dirty mare. _He thrust one finger inside her slick heat and began pumping it in and out, hooking it forward to hit her G spot. She was moist and hot, the heat penetrating through his gloves, a low growl escaped his chest knowing that his cock would be inside her soon. He circled her clit with his thumb, Alex working him harder as her pleasure built "Oh Gene...don't stop...mmm yeah" Gene then adding a second finger and increased the pace. They're now working each other into a frenzy, playing off each others pleasure and bringing each other closer to the edge; it was exquisite. Suddenly Gene pulled her hand off his cock feeling himself about to come "Wanna be inside yer Alex, need to be inside yer" shifting his weight slightly and settling between her legs, the confined space in the Quattro making it difficult for him to get the right angle but he some how managed to move up her body and position himself at her entrance.

He slipped into her gently looking deep into her eyes, watching as they widened at the feel of his shaft penetrating and filling her completely. He still his movements, entering her nearly enough to make him come there and then, he wanted this to last, to show her just how amazing he is at the good stuff. He moved slowly at first, gradually building up a rhythm, Alex lifting her hips to meet him thrust for thrust, digging her nails into his arse encouraging him to go deeper and harder. Eventually he was pounding into her over and over, the passion clouding his mind and the expression on her face coupled with the loud moans escaping her lips indicating he's doing a bloody good job. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, kissing and nibbling her exposed neck, just like he did in her dreams thus sending Alex into a complete frenzy "Oh yes Gene...uhhhhh...fuck so close". The Quattro was now rocking in time with their thrusts and condensation gradually clouding the windows, fortunately they were parked out of sight of Ray and Chris otherwise there would have been no denying what they had been up to.

Gene had never experienced sex like this, spontaneous, frantic, passionate; a million times better than he had ever imagined it would be and it had been pretty god damn brilliant in his imagination. She felt amazing and coupled with the fact she was now circling her hips meant Gene was in heaven "Jesus Alex...you're so tight...feels so fucking good" His resolve was fading fast, the urge to come was becoming too great. Wanting her to come at the same time as him, he slipped his hand between them and circled her clit roughly whispering in her ear "come for me Alex". This was all she needed as her walls began to contract around him, convulsing and shouting his name as she was sent spiralling over the edge, Gene only a few seconds behind, the force of her orgasm ripping his from his body and causing him to bite down on her neck as he rode out the waves of pleasure crashing over him.

Neither of them moved for a few minutes fighting to regain their breath, eventually Gene lifted his head from her neck (which was scarlet with stubble rash) and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Both them started to fix their clothes looking at each other, satisfied in their post orgasm glow. "Well Bolly, next time you wanna act out your little dream sequences with me...can it please involve you bent over my desk?"

"I'll see what I can do Guv...oh and by the way you may want to do your trousers up now...because our suspect is getting away"

"Shit"


End file.
